The Girl Who Lived
by DoGStAr4
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister who also survived on that fateful night in Godrics Hollow?
1. Authors Note

Here is my story, The Girl Who Lived. Some may find it a bit strange but after all Harry suffered in the 5th book I decided to cut him some slack and give him a family.  
  
I don't like typing disclaimers on every chapter so I decided I would do a universal disclaimer right here for this whole story.  
  
******************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K Rowling. I am not making any money of this and am not taking credit for any of her characters in any way. I own Kelly Gibson and any other characters you do not recognize.  
  
There you go. Pretty good huh. Well without further adieu I present to you  
  
The Girl Who Lived  
  
By DoG^StAr  
  
P.S: Please, please, please review I really need it! 


	2. Confusion

When people see me in the street they all stop and stare. I don't just mean polite staring but full on pointing and gasping. That's because I'm known as The Girl Who Lived.  
  
It all started when I was admitted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I was living in Australia at the time and I was in year 9. I had just gotten into trouble, again, and was getting a long lecture from the principle. "Don't do this and you did that" was all I heard as I tried to keep myself from falling asleep. The warm rays coming in from the nearby window were lulling me into a daze.  
  
Deciding that I had had enough of this lecture I went to stand up. Upon doing so my principal (who shall remain nameless) became enraged and started ranting and raving to no end until he lost his voice. And when I say lost I mean physically misplaced. Hurrying out of there before anyone could pin it on me I was ambushed by a group of men and knocked unconscious.  
  
A few days later when I finally woke up I was placed in a chair and interrogated for days upon end. All the men's questions seemed to contain the words "decree for underage wizardry", "Expelled" and "Azkaban". Not knowing what they were talking about I could not answer any of their questions, which annoyed them to no end. Then this old guy with a white beard came into the room and told them to leave me alone. Well, I automatically took a liking to this old guy. He saved me from being bored to death after all.  
  
I woke up a few days later in a white room on a cot with blankets that felt like 100% starch. Sighing heavily I began to get up and try to find out where I was. Hearing the noise an old lady bustled over to me making clucking noises with her tongue and forcing me back into bed.  
  
Protesting loudly I continued pushing against her and trying to get up but she wouldn't let me go. Now, I'm not really a hotheaded person but when I don't get my own way I lose it. I go seriously mental. But at least this time I had the heart to warn her first.  
  
Lowering my voice to the tone that everyone who knows me would cower in fright at I said very slowly,  
  
"If you don't let me go and see whoever the hell is in charge here I will have to take physical action. And just let me say that you and I don't want that to happen"  
  
"Whatever you say young lady. I never let a patient tell me what to do and you will now get back into bed." The lady retorted.  
  
Finally losing my cool, calm and collected state I cracked. Fly-kicking the lady in the stomach I yelled  
  
"LOOK LADY. I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO NOT BEING LISTENED TO. I DIDN'T TAKE THIS KINDA CRAP FROM MY PARENTS AND IM NOT ABOUT TO TAKE IT FROM YOU. NOW IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME TO WHOEVER CAN GIVE ME ANSWERS HERE I WILL HAVE TO KNOCK YOU UNCONCIOUS AND FIND THEM FOR MYSELF!"  
  
Doubled over with pain she tried to speak but she failed miserably. About to try to get answers out of her a tall, dark man standing in the shadow of the doorway stopped me with his glare.  
  
"Damn" I thought, "He has a glare to rival mine." Instead of voicing my thoughts I decided to approach him with a "Hi Mr. Creepy Guy.  
  
Then he spoke, "I would let you continue Miss but somehow I don't think the headmaster would take very kindly to having his nurse beat up"  
  
Immediately he struck me as an Ice King.  
  
"Okay. So I heard one thing from your speech, I'm at a school. But it must be a boarding school because I know that my high school definitely didn't have a fully staffed hospital." I said.  
  
"My, my, my" he retorted "We have smart-alec on our hands. Obviously you don't know whom you're dealing with. I am Professor Snape. I teach Potions here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed or quaking in my boots? And you teach what at where and huh?" I spat, being my usual sarcastic self.  
  
"Hmmmm. A muggle." he pondered aloud "Albus really has gone off the deep end"  
  
Dragging him back to reality I fixed him with my most powerful glare and demanded him to take me to this headmaster person before I kick his arse. With a smirk on his face he did just that and it was at that moment I was glad I had the childhood I did. I could take on anybody.  
  
Leading me to the headmaster person his jacket thingy kept doing this swish thing which reminded me of a vampire. Not wanting to be eaten or anything, brilliant ole me piped up and asked him if he was, in fact, a vampire. After scowling at me he replied "And what if I am?" Not wanting to be outdone I fixed my trademark smirk on my face and retorted,  
  
"Well, maybe I've seen too many episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or maybe I'm just delusional but I think I would then have to poof you"  
  
Looking at me with a piercing glare he replied, "And what would you care about my sexual orientations?" Muttering to myself about stupid Brits we walked in silence until we reached this ugly stone gargoyle. Unsure of what to do next I stood while he said some funny word (Lolly Gobble Bliss Bombs) and a huge staircase was revealed. It was at that moment I realised I could safely say that this was the weirdest day of my life. 


	3. Explanations

Climbing up the winding staircase I soon grew bored of the silence and decided to approach conversation with Mr. Creepy guy.  
  
"So" I asked, "What's with the Halloween costume? I mean it's kinda old fashioned, isn't it?"  
  
Instead of replying he decided to ignore me. This pissed me off to no end. I hate being ignored almost as much as I hate being pushed around. An idea forming in my head I tried to imagine the most annoying song I could remember. Then it came to me, when I was younger and living in an orphanage this boy used to sing this song, I think it was called "the song that never ends". Congratulating myself on my brilliant plan I started singing.  
  
"This is the song that never ends Yes it goes on and on my friend Some people started singing it Not knowing what it was And they'll continue singing it Forever just because..."  
  
Mr. Creepy guy never actually said anything until we reached a door at the end of the staircase, but I could see the muscle in his face twitching as I continued each new verse. When the staircase finally finished and we reached the door he opened it to let me in. pulling me aside before I was allowed to walk in he whispered, "Sing that song again I will kill you. You will die a horrible and painful death" Giggling to myself I fixed him with my "Like I could care less" glare and sauntered inside.  
  
Once I was inside I slumped down on a squishy, leather armchair and propped my feet up on a table. Looking around the room I couldn't help but be fascinated. There were so many gadgets and gizmos around that I couldn't take them all in with one glance.  
  
"Ahem", My exploring was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. A man who looked about in his 70's was sitting at the desk in front of me.  
  
"Crap! Were you there before? You scared the shit out of me." I gasped.  
  
The old man chuckled thoughtfully, "Yes well you looked so peaceful I decided to leave you be for a minute" he replied.  
  
Then he introduced himself, "I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He continued, "I invited you here today to tell you about your life, your life before the orphanage, your family."  
  
Shuddering violently at the thought of the orphanage and the life I had to live I began to get annoyed. "DON'T YOU TRY TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THE ORPHANAGE." I yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE THERE. I HAVE SCARS AND BRUISES AS MEMORIES. THAT WASN'T AN ORPHANAGE IT WAS A JAIL." Then my rage turned to sobs, "I have tried so hard to forget what it was like there. I have tried so hard to begin a new life, to start over. Please don't bring those memories back. I don't think I could live knowing I could have had a better life."  
  
Dumbledore stood up silently and walked around the desk and embraced me. He felt warm and loving, like a grandfather would. Losing my cool, calm, devil- could-care demeanor I leant into him and properly cried for the first time in my life.  
  
Awaking in the morning I sat up and looked around. Fear came over me until I looked at what I was laying on. Dumbledore looked at me with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Much" I replied before realizing I was completely out of character. Slipping back into my usual attitude I said, "So tell me what you were going to tell me so I can get back to my life, please" At first I thought he looked a little hurt until the twinkle returned and he got down to business.  
  
"Let me start at the beginning" he said, "I am a wizard. We have a whole society like you non-wizarding people. Like you have criminals we do also, but they are also a lot more dangerous. 16 years ago 2 of the wizarding world's most promising witch and wizard, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Potter's secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, gave away their secret. Sirius Black, the Potter's best friend cornered Pettigrew and before he knew what was happening Pettigrew staged his murder and Sirius got thrown in jail. Now, the main part of this story. While Lily and James were murdered, their one year old son Harry survived and banished Lord Voldemort to a pitiful existence."  
  
"Yeah" I replied, bored out of my brain, "What does this history lesson have to do with me?"  
  
"Well you see, what people don't know is that Harry had a twin sister who also survived. She was taken before Hagrid got to Harry and was sent to an orphanage."  
  
I sighed again and he sensed my distraction. "Her name was Kelly Potter."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "So what? She has the name first name as me."  
  
"When they sent her to the orphanage they changed her last name for safety reasons. They changed it to Kelly Gibson."  
  
My eyes widened in shock as his words were processed. "I-iiii-iiii can't b- b-be" I stuttered before I passed out cold on the floor. 


	4. Bonding

Drowsily opening my eyes I noticed that I was back in that white, starchy room. Sitting up slightly I craned my neck to see if the evil nurse lady was around. Seeing that I was alone I stretched and got up walked over to the window thinking about what Dumbledore told me last night. I was not alone in this world. I had a family. I also had a twin brother who had gone through almost the same thing I had. Thinking deeper into the subject I thought about what would happen when we met. Would he welcome me with open arms? Or would he reject me and not have anything to do with me. My thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore entered the room with an amused expression playing across his face.  
  
"Miss Gibson?" he asked gently, "I have someone I would like you to meet. This is a friend of mine, Harry Potter."  
  
When the boys name was called he entered the room with a confused look on his face. Taking the time to study him I found him to be almost an exact copy of me. His short, black hair was flyaway while mine was long and straight. Also he was as tall as I was and his skin was a healthy brown colour. But what captivated me was his eyes. His eyes were the same as mine, a deep emerald green, but it was what was behind the eyes. I saw torment, pain and angst. Similar to what could be seen in my eyes.  
  
Waking back up to myself and realizing I was staring, I decided to introduce myself. Walking up to him with my hand out in a friendly gesture I said, "Hi. Im Kelly Gibson I am 15 years old and I like long, romantic walks on the beach"  
  
He laughed. "You must be a muggle. Hi, im Harry Potter and I am really curious as to why Dumbledore asked me to meet you. You just be really special."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, she is special Harry."  
  
At this I fluttered my eyelashes at him, laughing he continued. "Sit down both of you I have a story to tell." I went to speak but he cut me off, "I know you have heard this already Kelly but I have to tell Harry. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
Harry chose a spot on the messed up bed but I chose to sit on the floor and go through my dance stretches. After the first few sentences I zoned out, concentrating on my stretches. Coming back into the real world I noticed Harry staring at me with a misty look in his eyes. Looking at Dumbledore I asked, "So I suppose you've gotten round to the she's your sister, you're her brother part." He nodded and stood up,  
  
"I'll give you two a little time to yourselves to. chat" he left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Harry was still sitting on the bed 10 minutes later still staring at me in shock. "Okay" I said, "We'll start with introductions and where we were up until now." He didn't move. "I'll start then. My name is Kelly Potter- Gibson, I am 16 and I lived in an orphanage up until I ran away because the beatings got too fierce and I fought back almost killing one of the ladies there. Then my principal blasted me and I got taken away from my school by some weird guys, and then I woke up in here and almost killed da nurse lady. Then some creepy guy came and got me and took me to Dumbledore." I stopped with a huge grin on my face.  
  
Snapping out of his daydream he finally spoke, "Geez, you can talk. I was wondering when you were going to stop."  
  
I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Hey, at least one of us has the gift of the gab. Anyways it's your turn now." He shuddered.  
  
"Hey, at least your life can't be any worse than mine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Fine. My name is Harry Potter and I am 16 years old. I lived with our only living relatives for 11 years, the Dursleys, who locked me in a cupboard under the stairs. When I was in my first year I saved my best friend from a mountain troll and got through a magical obstacle course finally defeating Lord Voldemort. In my second year I saved my other best friend's sister from the memory of Lord Voldemort and killed a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Third year I met our parents old friends, one a convicted murderer, one a werewolf and the other an evil backstabbing traitor; and saved our godfather from a life worse then death. Fourth year I competed in the tri-wizard tournament finally dueling with Voldemort and leaving him to find his way back. And finally 5th year I helped the Order of the Phoenix find Voldemort, but not before he killed our godfather Sirius Black." He wiped his eyes at this point in the story. "And around all that I managed to fit in quidditch, homework and hanging with my friends."  
  
I was stunned. "Wow! You were right! I can imagine how interesting you would be at a party. There is some really great pick up lines in there too. Like you could tell them the story about the Chamber of Secrets and then say something like 'would you like to see my basilisk'."  
  
Harry's eyes widened until he saw that I was joking.  
  
"I'll have to try that one on Hermione." He laughed  
  
"She your girlfriend?" I asked  
  
"Nah. Just a friend. I'll have to introduce you sometime."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So. I was watching you before and I saw you doing those stretches. What are they?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh. I love to dance. It keeps me sane, if you know what I mean?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Maybe you could show me sometime?" he asked  
  
"Maybe" I said slyly.  
  
I began to get restless. Moving to the nearest wall I began stretching my legs by doing a split against the wall. Harry must have noticed my restlessness because he broke the silence.  
  
"Well. We must be related because I haven't said that much about myself to anybody. Maybe we should go find Dumbledore to find out about arrangements and stuff before he disappears."  
  
Nodding I followed him out of the room. We had passed several halls and empty rooms before we came across Mr. Creepy Guy again. He glared at Harry and I decided to break the tension.  
  
"Damn, look who it is!" I said, "Mr. Creepy Guy! Nice to see you again." He glared at me, "Damn it! I knew I had done something wrong. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kelly and I like long romantic walks on the beach."  
  
A look of what I thought to be amusement flickered across his face before he maintained his usual composure.  
  
"Well, good to see you have finally given up that stupid song. You know, if you end up in Slytherin you could go far." His eyes flicked to Harry. "You just have to choose your friends wisely."  
  
I faked a look of insult. "Who said he was my friend?" Harry looked defeated; "He's my brother, I'm supposed to hate him. Damn it. I do this sister thing or 1-hour and I'm stuffing it up already."  
  
Harry let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.  
  
"Brother?" Creepy Guy looked shocked; "There goes your chances at happiness."  
  
I looked insulted and put an arm around my brother. "Well you know, if I ever get bored I can just teach him my favourite song."  
  
Looking really pissed off Mr. Creepy Guy just glared at me. So, wanting to have the last say, I stuck my tongue out at him and dragged Harry away.  
  
"That was amazing." Harry finally said, "I've never heard anyone talk to Snape that way."  
  
I tried to curtsy but failed miserably. "Well, I've been living around those kinda people forever. Hell, I am one of those kinda people! I just don't like people intimidating me."  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Well. It's fine by me. Just remember how to do that for your first potions class."  
  
"Great" I said slyly, "By the way. Didn't we just walk past the big ugly gargoyle thingy?"  
  
Harry spun around, "Yeah, oops" he apologised.  
  
Once we had reached the gargoyle again I was ready to say the password until it opened itself to reveal the last person we expected.  
  
A/N: I know evil cliffy. But you know it's just a way to get you to come back! Anyways I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by next Saturday.That's.Let me see.12+3.carry the one. Umm the 19th! So in the mean time... review. review. review! 


	5. Confrontations

Chapter Four: A Sirius Encounter  
  
A/N: I know, I know VERY bad joke with the title! Sorry this wasn't up on Saturday but Fanfiction.net was down! I was very sad because I had to surf the web for other fanfiction sites. But none were as good as this one. S for being late here is an extra long chapter.  
  
"Sirius" said Harry quietly  
  
"In the flesh" he replied, a grin coming across his face. Then Sirius' eyes flicked over me and Harry's arm, which was around my shoulders. His grin widened.  
  
"Well, I must have been gone a while. Aren't you going to be a gentleman and introduce me to your little girlfriend here?"  
  
My eyes widened and I got an idea. Winking at Harry and whispering "play along" under the pretense of kissing him, I turned back to Sirius.  
  
"Harry's just a little shocked, that's all." I stuck my hand out to him, "I'm Kelly, Kelly Potter."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened as he did a great impression of a goldfish. Harry elbowed me, thinking I had given away our secret, but I just smiled and winked.  
  
"Harry" Sirius said turning back to his Godson with an angry glint in his eyes, "When and why the hell did you get married?"  
  
Harry grinned, catching on, "Were so happy Sirius, and I love her."  
  
Now it was my turn to do a goldfish impression. I hadn't expected Harry to like me this soon. But saying he loved me. that was a huge step. At first I thought it was part of the act but when I looked at him and locked eyes with him, I knew he wasn't lieing.  
  
"I love you too." I said, throwing my arms around him.  
  
"I see you two are getting on quite well." Came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Sirius did a double take, "You knew about this?" he sputtered.  
  
"Yes I did. I was the one who put them together in the first place."  
  
Sirius took an angry step forward. Harry and I just continued grinning.  
  
"They are 15 and you let them get married? You really have gone off the deep end!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at me and Harry, "I am assuming we are talking about the same thing here? Are we not?"  
  
"Yes we bloody well are. I can't believe you let these 2 get married." Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Sirius stopped mid sentence and turned to look at me and Harry. "You 2 aren't married, are you?"  
  
I grinned sheepishly. Then Harry said, "Sirius, this is my sister, Kelly Potter-Gibson, your Goddaughter."  
  
Sirius' eyes turned to me and his eyes glazed over. "Kelly?" he whispered.  
  
"That's me, or at least was the last time I checked."  
  
"But how? They said you died……" he trailed off.  
  
I laughed, "That's what they told me about you!"  
  
Sirius smiled and his eyes misted over.  
  
"Oh no!" I cried, "He's gonna cry, then I'm gonna cry, then were all gonna cry!!"  
  
He laughed and hugged me, "Well I can see who got James sense of humor."  
  
"Hey" Harry looked taken aback.  
  
"It's not a bad thing Harry. You just have more of your mother in you."  
  
Harry looked pleased at this but I didn't let him off so easily.  
  
"Hey don't you be insulting my brother like that Mr. I'm-A-Cute-And- Loveable-Puppy!" Harry laughed as I continued, "You insult my brother, you insult me. I'll just have to teach you a lesson like I showed Mr. Creepy Snake Guy."  
  
"Wait" interrupted Sirius, "You've pranked Snape already?"  
  
"Yep" I said proudly, "Annoyed the crap outta him with a little song of mine."  
  
Sirius grinned and hugged me again. "You are definitely my goddaughter."  
  
"Hey" I said pushing him off of me "You don't get away that easily."  
  
Holding fight stance I gestured for him to do the same. Harry went to pull me back but I resisted.  
  
"Don't worry bout me Harry" I said, "I can take him anyday"  
  
Sirius snorted but held fight stance anyway.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your arse Kelly."  
  
"Are you sure?" I retorted.  
  
Sirius threw a punch with his right hand but I blocked it and sent a kick flying in the direction of his stomach like the one I did to the nurse lady. He stumbled and looked at me with a look of shock and horror on his face.  
  
While Harry and Dumbledore looked on amusedly I stopped another punch and flipped Sirius over my shoulder. Straddling his waist I held his arms over his head. After having stopped struggling I looked at him and asked, "What happened to kicking my arse?"  
  
Sirius mumbled something incoherent and went to stand up. "Not yet" I said and tickled his arms. Apparently he was very ticklish there. He squirmed trying to escape me until Dumbledore and Harry pried me off.  
  
"Damn!" I said "You ruined my fun!"  
  
"Yes I know it was fun. But we have more pressing matters to discuss, like where you and Harry are going to stay now." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up, "You mean I don't have to go back to the Dursleys?"  
  
"No Harry. I was thinking that you and Kelly could stay here permanently."  
  
"Are you serious?" came Harry's reply  
  
Sirius sat up straighter, Dumbledore spoke "No, but he is." Everyone groaned at the bad joke, "It was just a suggestion. We can discuss other ideas aswell."  
  
"No I mean…Sure…. Great…If that's what Kelly wants" Harry stuttered.  
  
He looked at me for conformation. Living on the streets hardened me up and I would be fine going back there so I told him he could decide where we live.  
  
If I have every seen anyone happier then when I saw Harry when Dumbledore told him we could live at Hogwarts, together, as a family, I would have faith in the human race after all.  
  
"Very well then. Come." Dumbledore beckoned to us, "I will show you your rooms."  
  
Another chapter finished! Please tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. I will read them then use them to toast marshmallows. Speaking of marshmallows my head feels like one right now and school starts in a few days so I might be home and updating a lot sooner then I normally would.  
  
I am currently suffering with a cold and as I said before my head feels like a marshmallow sooooo… please have pity on me and review.  
  
One reviewer has told me this is a pile of rubbish and to give it up. Is this the case? Because if no one is reading it I do not really see a point in continuing. Please review or I will not know what to do! 


	6. Authors Note

There are some very weird character thingies instead of my commas and some of my full stops I couldn't fix it so you will just have to try ur hardest to ignore it and I will try to fix it. 


	7. Authors Note

This story is currently undergoing a rewrite so I wont be posting for a while. If you review and give me ur email address I will email you next time I update.  
  
*Kisses*  
  
Lulu 


End file.
